


Tough

by lulu0208



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 十九岁卡尔顿×暴乱喜欢玩脚的暴乱。





	Tough

**Author's Note:**

> 十九岁卡尔顿×暴乱
> 
> 喜欢玩脚的暴乱。

他们认识很久了，在卡尔顿看来是这样。以年作为度量单位通常能让人发出感慨。而在暴乱看来四年不过弹指一挥间，外星生物不愿意太过了解地球人的计日方式，每每谈及至此卡尔顿总是会感叹人类的渺小和脆弱。

“人类是可怜的物种。他们无法抵抗时间与死亡，包括我。我是来拯救人类的，让他们成为更加有力的新物种是我的目标。”

暴乱很欣赏卡尔顿的认识和远见，他说这番话的时候才十四岁，那时卡尔顿已经拥有自己的实验室了，也就是在那间实验室里他们遇见了彼此。融合、试探、交流，成为盟友，成为伙伴，成为爱人。

卡尔顿是聪明的科学家，亦是温顺的情人。暴乱喜欢在感情上支配卡尔顿，而卡尔顿对此也乐此不疲，也许在学习工作上他称为强者已经太久，他享受被支配的感觉，更何况在爱情上，他完全称得上白痴。他只知道他爱暴乱，他愿意为他的异星爱人献出一切他所能给予的。

十六岁时卡尔顿献出了自己的第一次，从此便一发不可收拾。暴乱似乎对于开发卡尔顿身体这件事抱有极大的兴趣，到考虑到卡尔顿的身体年龄都太过青涩，最开始他们只是浅尝辄止，一周只做一次。随着卡尔顿逐渐迈入成年，他们的性爱次数也随之增加。外人眼中禁欲的好学生卡尔顿·德雷克，回到家里是个不穿衣服，随时随地就能被操到直翻白眼的荡货。

“两分钟。”回到自己的公寓，关上门，卡尔顿便开始脱衣服。他先脱下自己的外套，挂在衣帽架上；然后边走边拆掉领结，走到窗边，拉上窗帘；再是衬衫，细长的手指不紧不慢地解开扣子，白色衬衫很快顺着茶色的手臂滑落在地。暴乱帮卡尔顿解开了皮带，卡尔顿轻声笑了一下，将内裤连着西装裤一起脱下。

只剩下黑色的学生袜。

正当卡尔顿准备把袜子踩掉时，暴乱说：“不。今天你穿着袜子。”

卡尔顿不知道他的爱人想耍什么花样，但他还是亲了亲那个银灰色的脑袋，“听你的。”

“坐下。”

即便他后面是空气，卡尔顿还是毫不犹豫地坐了下去。他的小屁股没有砸到冰凉坚硬的桦木地板上，银灰色的半固体托住了他整个身子，他屁股下面的那部分还开始模仿人的手揉捏起他的臀肉来。

“我想来根烟。”卡尔顿挪了挪屁股，叹了口气。

液体变成触手从茶几上卷来烟和火机，卡尔顿叼住了暴乱递到他嘴边的香烟，下一刻暴乱擦起了火机。卡尔顿眯着眼吸了两口才用手把烟从嘴里拿出来，烟雾从他的口鼻中缓缓飘出来。

他从不把烟抽完。吸完第三口卡尔顿就把烟往地上扔，在着地之前暴乱已经替他掐灭了火星。卡尔顿呼吸着空气中的烟草气息，翘起二郎腿把还未兴奋起来的性器压住了小半，他的身子向后压了压彻底贴在暴乱身上。

暴乱让自己凝成座椅的形状，现在卡尔顿正靠在他怀里。暴乱拟化出的人形左手抚摸过卡尔顿的肩头及小腹，最终停留在卡尔顿叠在左腿的右腿膝头上。卡尔顿右手的指缝被银灰色的触手穿过十指相扣，一瞬间他因为左手的空无一物而感到失落，下一秒他的左手也被暴乱握住了。

“暴乱……”卡尔顿一整天没有叫出这个名字，这让他委屈又无奈。但他更不可能对外人介绍这位来自异星的伴侣。

暴乱没有回答卡尔顿的呼唤。他只是抚摸卡尔顿的膝头和小腿，这让卡尔顿渐渐放松下来，享受君主的爱抚。在卡尔顿面前，暴乱收起了自己残暴的一面，或许是暂时的——等卡尔顿更大一些，暴乱也说不准自己会做出什么事。至少现在，暴乱在情事方面称得上极尽温柔，这让卡尔顿很感动，所以他也乐于和暴乱做爱。

温柔的抚摸让卡尔顿的内心开始期待这场性爱。在愉悦中卡尔顿不自觉地轻轻抖动翘起来的右腿，暴乱喜欢卡尔顿这个动作，毫不做作却勾人欲火。卡尔顿的腿很细，脚踝极瘦，暴乱喜欢把玩他的脚。卡尔顿的脚像件精美的艺术品，暴乱只要一用力就可以捏碎掌中的那块骨肉，但他不想看到自己的小恋人因疼痛而哭泣，虽然那一定是一副极美的画面。

又一次，暴乱捧起了卡尔顿的右脚。共生体的头部转到卡尔顿身前，少年仍闭着眼睛，脚却不再抖动，安安静静的待在银灰色的大掌中。尖长的獠牙看起来像是要把那只脚吃掉，事实上那牙尖甚至都没在那细嫩的茶色皮肤上留下刮痕。长牙的尖端像是针头，不轻不重的点在卡尔顿的皮肤上，酥痒大过疼痛，卡尔顿哼笑了两声，藏在黑袜下的脚趾搅动了几下。

暴乱用牙齿轻轻叼住长袜边缘，慢慢地把最后的黑色布料从卡尔顿身上剥去。完全的、赤裸的圣子。

卡尔顿知道自己的后穴已经濡湿了，不知羞耻地轻微阖动着……暴乱很快往他屁股里塞了一根触手，但卡尔顿能容纳的不仅如此。

“哈……痒……”猩红长舌开始舔舐卡尔顿的右脚，脚心是卡尔顿不为人知的敏感点，仅仅是被暴乱的舌头舔弄着脚掌，卡尔顿的阴茎已经兴奋得开始吐出情液了。他无法逃出暴君的禁锢，他整个人都陷在了暴乱怀里，即使脚心酥痒难耐他也无法说出一个“不”字。

“哈啊……痒，真的，暴乱……”卡尔顿的脚上沾满了清水色的粘液，那液体粘挂在他的脚趾趾缝间，像一张张蛛网。暴乱觉得卡尔顿仿佛是童话里的豌豆公主，不然他怎么会因为那些粘液划过脚心就羞涩激动地浪叫出声呢？

卡尔顿射了出来。他淫荡敏感地身体甚至不需要后穴和阴茎的快感就可以满足自己，这让暴乱很有成就感，这样的身体是他一手调教出来的。舌尖再度穿进脚趾的趾缝中，射过一次的卡尔顿暂时没有力气指使自己的脚趾了。他抬起还穿着袜子的左腿放到暴乱面前，用脚尖点了点暴乱的侧脸。

于是两只脚被银色液体箍在一起，暴乱的舌头完全可以把那两只精致的艺术品卷起来。卡尔顿仿佛一个半身瘫痪的残疾人，上身因快乐而不停扭动着，屁股里的触手也越插越深，腰腹以下只是在快感中轻颤，不敢做出稍有越矩的动作。

“卡尔，你很乖巧。”暴乱夸奖到。

努力了一年终于拿到了第一名，流浪的小孩儿得到了圣诞老人的礼物。卡尔顿开心地笑了出来，巧克力色的皮肤染上汗水是一种怎样的视觉冲击，偏偏他可以用这样的美色作为武器攻击别人。“……我爱你。”他甜蜜地说到。

共生体的脑袋飘到卡尔顿眼前，禁锢双足的触手松开转到卡尔顿的脚下，那双还沾着粘液的脚踩在刚刚捆绑住它们的触手上。卡尔顿呼了一口亲，一探头，亲了暴乱一口。

“我已经足够湿了。”

回应他的是更多插进他肉穴的触手。银色的液体在温暖的肉穴内凝成人类阴茎的模样，少了被巨大龟头侵入的痛苦，卡尔顿直接被喂满到大声淫叫。

“啊啊！暴乱……好满……好涨！”脚尖踩着暴乱的触手，卡尔顿因为那根阴茎顶到了高潮点而下意识地踮起脚，下一秒他的屁股下坠，又把那根阴茎深深地坐了回去。“呜……”卡尔顿可怜地喘起来，娇弱的公主已经把自己玩累了。

暴乱握住卡尔顿的大腿，把两条腿整个抬了起来，诱人的后穴还在卖力地吞吃着金属色的阴茎，暴乱喜欢那个地方，他把舌头伸过去，在穴口外面舔弄了两圈。卡尔顿又羞又惊，硬生生射了第二次。射过之后卡尔顿彻底软了下去，腿已经绷不直了，堪堪搭在暴乱肩上。暴乱用手掌抚摸巧克力美人的脸颊，下身从卡尔顿的体内汲取了精液，通过自己的“阴茎”射到了卡尔顿体内。

卡尔顿倒在暴乱的怀里，迷迷瞪瞪的像是刚出生的小鹿。暴乱爱看卡尔顿被操傻的样子，他爱卡尔顿的所有，他要卡尔顿的所有。

共生体脱离宿主，巨型异兽才是他原本的样子。怪兽抱着他的王子回到了卧室，然后再度回到了宿主体内。丝丝缕缕的银灰色液体从卡尔顿的皮肤中析出，一根根细小的银灰色触手从脖颈处开始缠绕，绕住肩膀手臂、腰腹臀肉，一直到小腿脚踝。

他拥抱他，直至天明。


End file.
